A Cross (dressing) Crisis
by AwakenedSecrets
Summary: After two years, Ringo and Hyuga meet their old childhood friend again. But they think that something might have changed about her... [HIATUS] - Sorry everyone, I just can't think of anything! But I will continue this! I promise!
1. Crisis 1: A Cross dresser!

**Hehe! Hello! I didn't really think that there weren't so many Ringo fanfics. But he's freaking handsome as a boy! I'm not kidding! So I got a idea to make this fanfic! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

Crisis 1: A cross dresser?!

Ringo ran down the hallway of the studo, his long, curly pink hair bouncing up and down as he looked back down on his watch.

''I'm late, I'm late! Ryuya is going to kill me.'' Ringo said, still cheerful, but nervous inside thinking what his childhood friend would do to him if he got late.

Ringo wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of him until he crashed into an other person, making them both fall over.

**THUMP!**

''Ouch..'' Ringo muttered and scratched his back and looked up too see another guy, looking at him.

''Ah! I'm sorry! Are you alright?'' He asked as he got up to his feet.

The guy had on a light gray skinny jeans with a chain through the loops and black, buckled combat boots. Along with a navy blue button up shirt, that complimented his blue eyes and green hair, and a white vest over the top, tying the look together.

''It's not your fault, I should have paid more attention.'' Ringo reasurred him, getting up as well.

''Shit...'' The guy muttered when he looked at his watch and took of running.

''?''

* * *

''You idiot.'' Ryuya's eye was twitching as he grabbed Ringo by his collar and dragged him to the studio.

''I said I was sorry! Ryuu ~ You're choking me!'' Ringo said with his usual playful tone, making Ryuya tighten his grip on the collar.

''Seriously! You're choking me!'' He said with a smile, though he was practically getting choked.

Ryuya ignored Ringo's pleads to let him go and continued to drag him to the stage and threw him towards it.

''Can't you be a bit gentle?'' Ringo pouted and Ryuya just turned around and walked away.

''Guess that's a no.''

And for the next hour, Ringo had to speak with his usual cheerful voice and do as the directors says.

"Okay, let's get going then!" Ringo shouted the moment he was finished.

Ryuya didn't answer, but looked straight behind him. Curious, Ringo turned around as well to see the guy he bumped into earlier.

"Ryuu? What's wrong?" He asked as he waved his hand in front of Ryuya's face.

"Huh? What?" Ryuya snapped out if his daze and turned to Ringo who was staring at him with a weird expression.

"Do you know that guy?" Ringo asked and pointed behind, Ryuya shooked his head, "He somehow reminds me of her." He answered and Ringo looked confused at him.

"She went to study abroad. Besides she's a girl and that's a boy." Ringo huffed while putting one hand on his hip and pointing at Ryuya with his other hand.

"If she would have come back she would have called us!" The cross dresser pointed out and Ryuya sighed.

"She was nineteen when she said it. It had already gone two years without any contact. She could have forgotten about us you know?" Ryuya questioned and Ringo frowned.

"You don't have any faith in our childhood friend? She couldn't have forgotten about us. If we remember her then she remember us!" Ringo said with a huge smile and Ryuya sighed.

"Still..."

"Don't be gloomy now! Let's get going! We still have the academy to take care of!" Ringo protested and pushed him towards the exit.

Pushing Ryuya forward, Ringo took one last look at the guy who was talking to another person with a smile.

_(Probably nothing)_

* * *

The next day, Ringo was doing his usual things, teaching at Saotome Academy and more work.

"So you will have a week to come up with a song. Good luck kids!" Ringo said with a smile before dismissing class and walking out of the classroom.

"Ryuu!" Ringo shouted when he spotted his childhood friend walking down the hall and Ryuya stopped walking and turned around.

"I can't wait for what song they come up with!" Ringo said happily as both of them walked towards SAOTOME'S office.

"..." Ryuya didn't answer.

"Ryuu? Don't ignore me! Or are you thinking about that guy? I told you it wasn't her! She can't just magically turn into a guy." Ringo sighed and Ryuya came to a stop.

"But what if she's like you?" He whispered and Ringo tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean like me?"

"A cross dresser." Ryuya answered bluntly and Ringo stifled in a laughter.

"Ryu. That's impossible, like she would do something like that." Ringo said, waving the idea off, but inside he couldn't help, but think the same thing as Ryuya.

_(But what if she really was? No, no I'm overthinking things)_ Ringo thought and pushed the idea away.

* * *

Then in the afternoon, Ryuya and Ringo went to the studio to do some further work, but they didn't really expect the guy from yesterday to be there again.

"This is going to bother me for a long time. I least I have to know his name." Ryuya muttered and looked at the mint green haired guy with curiosity.

"It's not her alright?" Ringo protested and at that moment the director came with the guy.

"Ah, Ringo and Ryuya! Great timing! I wanted to introduce you to someone!" The director said and looked at the guy.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Nao Shimizu." The guy said with a smile and Ringo's face tensed and well as Ryuya's.

_(That's...)_

"..." The two of them were speechless.

"Ringo. She will be your partner from now on." The director said and Ringo looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

"She?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Shimizu is a girl, she cross dresses as a boy." The director said and Ryuya looked like he wanted to say something, but bit his lips.

_(I can't believe my own ears. Ryuu had right?!)_

"..." Without any further words, both Ringo and Ryuya grabbed a hold of the girls wrist and dragged her with them.

"Wait?! What?!" Nao was obviously confused at the statement she was in and couldn't help, but get dragged with them up to the rooftop.

Once they were up, they slammed the door and turned to Nao who was still trying to figure things out.

"Are you really...?" Ryuya began to question the mint greened hair girl, who brushed her bangs away.

"I'm really a what?" Nao asked with a tint of confusion.

"Nao Shimizu. That same girl that we knew from our childhood and the same girl that studied abroad." Ringo questioned.

"How do you know that I studied abroad? And I was pretty sure that my two childhood friends was guys." Nao asked, scared that someone she doesn't know, knows it.

"Oh come on! Have you forgotten about me already?!" Ringo pouted and Nao nodded her head.

"Told you." Ryuya said, a bit sad, but didn't want to confuse Nao more than she already was.

"I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" Ringo shouted and ran off the rooftop. Leaving Ryuya with the confused girl that was still dressing up as a boy.

"..." There was an awkward silence when Ringo left.

Ryuya couldn't help, but glance at Nao from time to time.

(She really changed, she cut her hair even.)

''Ehm...'' Nao muttered and looked at Ryuya with her ocean blue eyes.

''W-What?'' Ryuya stuttered, he could swear that he blushed a bit now.

''...'' Nao was about to speak once again before the door burst open, making her swallow the words.

Both Ryuya and Nao turned around to see Ringo, with his full boy attire.

''Ah.'' Nao gasped when she took a good look at Ringo.

''Hehe! Do you remember now?'' Ringo asked and went over to them.

''...'' Nao was speechless.

''Nao?'' Ringo tilted his head when he didn't get an answer from the girl.

''You're a god damn cross dresser?!'' Nao snapped and took a hold of Ringo's shoulders.

''Wait a minute? Do you remember us?'' Ryuya asked and Nao nodded.

''Of course. My parents cut my connection with you for no reason and that's why I didn't get to contact you.'' Nao pouted at the memory and shooked her head.

''Anyway, you never told me you were a cross dresser, Ri!'' Nao said.

''I thought I told you!?'' Ringo protested when Nao let him go.

''When we always meet, you were always in your normal attire. Boy attire!'' Nao protested back.

''Ah, that's right. I never did tell you.'' Ringo muttered and scratched his head awkwardly and Nao face palmed.

''But what about you? You never cross dressed as a boy.'' Ryuya asked and Nao leaned on the door.

''I never planned to cross dress, but I thought that it would be a good change for college there so I tried! And apparently I got the girls screaming head over heels for me.'' Nao laughed at the memory and swirled her short hair with her index finger.

''Are you wearing a wig?'' Ringo asked and tugged her hair.

''Ow, ow, OW! No! I'm not wearing a wig! Cutting it made it better, but I can always style it to look more girly. RINGO! STOP TUGGING MY HAIR! IT HURTS!'' Nao shouted and tried to get Ringo's hand off her hair.

''... It's soft.''

''Okay, I understand. It's soft, now please let go of my hair!'' Nao whined as she pulled away from Ringo's grasp and rubbing the spot where Ringo had tugged.

''Seriously. Ryuu how could you live up with him when I was gone?'' Nao asked, still rubbing her hair.

''If I could survive with both of you since childhood, this is nothing.'' Both Nao and Ringo looked shocked at their childhood friend who just blurted that out.

''What? It's true.''

Both of them just pouted, making Ryuya remember their childhood days and he laughed.

''What's so funny?'' They both asked, still pouting and Ryuya had to bit his lip to not laugh even more than he did.

''Remembering the childhood, since you both used to pout whenever I was saying something you didn't like.'' Ryuya answered through his laughter.

They just continued to talk like that for half an hour until Ringo slammed his fist to him palm.

''Ah, right! Nao come to Saotome Academy!'' Ringo said and grabbed Nao's hands.

''What? Why? I know both of you are working there, but why should I come?'' Nao questioned, tilting her head to the side.

''Come on, please?! You're already famous around here! I have seen the posters, but I never saw the name!'' Ringo pleaded and Nao was just shaking her head in disagreement.

''No.''

Ringo pouted, and then a idea came to his head.

_(It's been two years since I last used this one, but maybe it still works. It does on Ryuya!)_

''PLEEASSEE?'' Ringo pleaded once again and showed his puppy dog eyes, making both Nao and Ryuya back away from him.

''Nao ~'' Ringo said and came closer to her.

Nao sighed, ''Fine... But you have to ask that dude about it first.''

Ringo's face brightened up and gave Nao a big hug.

''?!'' Nao was just blinking as Ringo rocked back and forth with her still in his arms, her mint green bangs covered her ocean blue eyes, which made it more annoying.

''R-Ringo! Let go!'' She squirmed, her small body not taking the tight squeezing Ringo gave her.

Ryuya, who has been quietly watching, easily lifted Nao up from Ringo's arms and pulled her to the side.

''T-Thank you, Ryu.'' She gasped after air and Ringo smiled.

''Sorry! I was just so happy too see you again, and now I can see you everyday!'' Ringo smiled and took out his phone.

''Nope, nope! I'm not taking a picture with you!'' Nao protested and was about to leave, before Ringo grabbed her and Ryuya's arm and pulled them towards him.

''WOAH!'' Both of them got to Ringo's sides and before they could turn around again, Ringo took a picture.

**SNAP!**

''Hehe! I'm gonna keep this for a memory!'' Ringo was grinning when he looked at his childhood's friend mad faces and looked at the picture.

_(Yup, I'm definitely keeping this picture) _Ringo thought and turned to look at Nao who was having a conversation with Ryuya.

''Welcome back, Nao...'' He whispered before taking another picture of the duo.

**SNAP...**

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Did you like it? I just had that idea in my mind and figured, why not? Tell me if you liked it will ya?**

**-AwakenedSecrets**


	2. Crisis 2: Fans & Helping

**A/N: Chapter two here! **

**Thank you everyone that favorited, reviwed and followed this story!**

**Well enjoy chapter two!**

**I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN NAO!**

* * *

_**Crisis Two: Fans & Helping**_

"..." Nao was currently gawking at the scene in front of her.

"Nao?" Ringo glanced at the mint greened hair girl who was blinking at the sight.

"You never told me that the academy is... HUGE?!" Nao looked at Ringo who smiled in return.

"I thought you were used to this." Ringo teasingly said and Nao frowned.

"Yeah, right. And what do we have here then? A bunch of students that are so full of them self?" Nao asked and earned a smack on the head from Ryuya who had been listening all this time.

"Many of the students here are serious about doing this, after all they are aiming to be famous." Ryuya pointed out to Nao who was looking away while scratching her head.

"There are always someone that messes up, always." She muttered.

"Either way! Ryuu is very serious about his students, no shock there. Can we get going then?" Ringo asked while running his fingers through his pink wig.

The two of them only nodded and Ringo looked back at both of them.

_(Oh my, second day and they are already arguing...) _

Ringo glanced at Nao who was, like him, cross dressing.

Ringo didn't want this awkward conversation to continue so he begins dragging both of them towards their academy, ignoring their protests.

''Ri, can you let go of me now?'' Nao asked and tried to slap away Ringo's hand, but he only gripped her hand harder.

''Guess that's a no...''

Nao always had to stop to look at the academy from every angle, heck this school was huge!

''So... Don't you have class to attend?'' Nao asked and Ringo smiled.

''Not now!'' He said and continued to drag Ryuya and Nao furhter down the hallway, but stopped halfway.

Do you know the answer?

It was, you can say, a bunch of fangirls blocking the path to go further.

''Aha... So Ri and Ryuu have tons of girl fans.'' Nao whistled at that and the girl looked at her direction.

''E-Eh? Who are you?'' They asked, blushing madly to see Nao while she was crossdressing.

''Me? I'm Nao Shimizu. I'm a childhood friend of Ryuu and Ri. Nice to meet ya!'' Nao smiled and winked at them, making the girl squeal.

''Hey, aren't you a girl?'' Ryuya whispered and Nao smirked at him.

''Didn't I say that I got the girls at my school head over heels for me? I don't think it will be a problem here.'' Nao smiled brightly and one of the girls gasped.

''I know her! She's crossdressing just like Ringo-Sensei! But I don't care! She's handsome as a boy!'' The girl squealed and the rest of the group did too.

''Ehehe, Thank you!'' Nao smiled and looked at Ringo.

''Want to see more handsomeness?'' Nao shouted to the girl who was nodding their head up and down.

Nao smirked before grabbing a hold of Ringo's arm and sprinting down the hallway.

''Ryuu! Accompany them!'' Nao shouted and turned to the right, with Ringo who was still surprised.

''Eh?!'' Ryuya slowly turned around to see the fans sparkling eyes at him and he sweatdropped.

''Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?'' Ryuya sighed, crossing his arms.

''KYAAH! WE GOT SCOLED BY HUYGA RYUYA!'' The girls squealed more and Ryuya bit his lip.

_(I'm gonna kill those two...)_

* * *

''Come on! Just this once!'' Nao pouted while Ringo was shaking his head.

''No!'' He protested and threw the clothes on the desk.

''Why not? It's for the fans anyway!'' Nao pouted once again and grabbed the clothes.

''I said no!'' Ringo shouted and sighed.

''Why? I already promised the fans.'' Nao sighed and put the clothes back to her bag.

''Because I'm a crossdresser! I do dress as a boy, but in my free time!'' Ringo pointed out and Nao sighed once more.

''You're no fun...'' She muttered and was about to open the door when Ringo grabbed her wrist.

''Why do you care anyway?'' He asked and Nao smiled at him.

''I like to see the fans smile.'' She answered and averted her gaze from his.

''Because I never got to see anyone smile...'' She muttered and clenched her fist before opening the door.

''I'm going to ask one last time, please?'' Nao asked and looked at him directly in the eyes.

''No...!'' Ringo shooked his head and Nao pouted.

''I was so sure it was going to work!''

Ringo stuck his tounge out and both of them walked out of the room.

''Hey, fans! I'm sorry, I didn't convince him to dress as a guy for even a minute!'' Nao said and clapped her hands together and apologized.

''N-No it's okay...''

''Really? That's great then, but shouldn't you be in class? I would love to see you up on stage sometime.'' Nao said and smiled softly at them.

''W-We will go now!'' The girls squealed and made their way back to class.

''And that gentleman, is how you deal with girls.'' Nao teased and elbowed Ryuya who grunted.

''Come on, let's go to the office.'' Ryuya frowned and Nao couldn't help, but laugh.

Ringo on the other hand, was still puzzled. _(She seemed sad just some seconds ago... Did something happen while she was gone?)_

''Ringo? What are you spacing out for?'' Nao asked, turning around to look at Ringo.

''Oh? No, nothing!'' Ringo smiled and jogged over to them.

They eventually reached the office to SAOTOME and the moment they went in...

**BAM!**

''WOAH?!'' Nao was face to face with SAOTOME.

''Ehm...'' Nao backed away from the elderly man who smiled brigthly at her.

''Miss Shimizu! Welcome! I've been waiting for you!'' Shining smiled brightly and Nao looked at him confused.

''Waiting for me?''

''YEEEES! You see, I knew that Ringo would drag you here to ask if you could teach here, but in fact, you will be helping out with both A Class and S Class!''

''Help out? Do you by bits and pieces or some paperwork?'' Nao questioned and leaned against the wall.

''No, no, nooo! You will have the equal job like Ryuya and Ringo, but you will help out both of them at the same time.'' SAOTOME said and Nao tilted her head in confusion.

''I still don't understand.''

''Basically, he means that you will help out both of us, when we do recordings for the students, check their homework, teaching and stuff like that.'' Ryuya explained and Nao nodded.

''So today you will help out Ringo, while tomorrow you will help out Ryuya!'' SAOTOME said and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

''I really want to learn that from him, may be useful when I run away from Ryuu.'' Nao smiled and went out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: That's an end for chapter two! To be honest, I really do love Ringo and Ryuya! They're awesome! And it's a pain that they don't have any fanfictions here! **

**Well, I hoped you liked the chapter! There will be more romance as we go further in the chapter, maybe even a love triangle! What do you think of the idea of a love triangke? Tell me in the reviews!**

**~ AwakenedSecrets**


	3. Crisis 3: And I thought you were normal

**A/N: Chapter three! **

**YAAAAY!**

**Well on the to chapter then!**

**I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR THE CHARACTERS THERE! I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

_**Crisis Three: And here I thought you were normal...**_

After saying their goodbyes, the group split up in two, since Ryuya after all had to go to his class.

''So what's A Class like? Energetic or quiet?'' Nao asked while she and Ringo walked down the hallway.

''It depends on their personality, right?'' Ringo answered with a smile on his face.

''Why did you began cross dressing, Ri?'' Nao asked, looking at Ringo.

''I got forced to.'' He simply answered and Nao blinked her eyes.

''Forced to? Why?''

''The agency told me that I looked cute, so I should act more feminine and they just basically forced me to cross-dress to get any work.'' Ringo said and stopped by the door to Class A.

''Nee, nee. Nao?'' Ringo asked, gesturing Nao to come closer.

''What?'' Nao tilted her head in confusion as she came closer to Ringo.

**CHU!**

''?!'' Nao jumped away and touched the cheek were Ringo just had... Kissed.

''R-R-Ringo?!'' Nao exclaimed, her face bright red.

''Aha! I made your face red!'' Ringo smiled and Nao's eye twitched.

''Idiot!'' She pouted and Ringo grinned.

''Well let's get going.'' Ringo said and turned around, ignoring Nao's protests as he opened the door to the classroom.

''Good morning!'' Ringo said and Nao heard walking and muttering from inside.

''Before we start class, SAOTOME assigned a person to help out with your studies and peformances in SAOTOME Academy! She will help you through out the whole year and will also be there at the recording!'' Ringo said and gestured Nao to come in.

Nao sighed. _(I will make Ryuu kill that idiot later. That's for sure.) _

Nao walked in the classroom and towards Ringo, when she turned around she could her gasps from boys and shrieks from girls.

Turning around, Nao smiled brightly at the class in front of her, ''I'm Nao Shimizu, I look forward to helping you!''

The whole class was sparkling with excitement as Nao introduced herself.

''Let's start class, alright?'' Nao said and everyone nodded.

She glanced at Ringo and saw that he was smiling brightly and she stuck her tounge out.

''Now remember, the recording test will be held tomorrow.'' Ringo reminded the students.

''Will Shimizu-San be there?'' One of the students asked and Nao nodded, ''Yes, I will be there.''

''Okay, class dismissed!'' Ringo shouted and one after one, the students got out of the classroom.

Nao and Ringo walked down the hallway to meet with Ryuya, who was just got out of the classroom.

''Ryuu!'' Ringo shouted and Ryuya turned around, to see Ringo already launching himself at him.

''...'' Nao was still walking towards him, enjoying every moment that she looked at.

''You know, you two look like lovebirds.'' Nao commented, making Ryuya frown.

''Ringo, get off me!'' He shouted, but Ringo didn't listen.

''Huyga-Sensei?'' A voice said from behind Nao and she turned around to see a guy in a fedora, walking towards Ryuya who finally got Ringo away.

''Ah, Shimizu-San!'' A cheery voice shouted and Nao knew who it was.

''Otoya-Kun, what is it?'' Nao asked, turning around to see him running towards her with Haruka behind him.

''No, it's nothing! I just wanted to say that I loved one of the musics that you composed!'' Otoya said, startling Ringo and Ryuya and Nao just looked at the redhead in shock.

''W-What? You heard that? It was such an old song.'' Nao said, a bit embarrassed by the fact that someone knew about that.

''It may be an old song, but it was great! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at the recording test!'' He said and ran off again.

''Ah, I-Ittoki-Kun, wait up!'' Haruka said and was going to run off again before she stopped and turned around.

''I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow.'' She said and bowed before running off again.

The hallway was in complete silence.

Nao could feel that Ringo and Ryuya was glaring at her, even though they had their backs turned away from her.

_(Take this chance to run off before you die, Nao...)_ Nao thought and slowly stepped backwards and took off in a sprint.

She didn't really get far before Ringo and Ryuya caught up to her.

''How can you even run while using high heels, Ri?!'' Nao shouted and ran even faster.

But she didn't even get the chance before Ryuya grabbed her by the collar and tossed her over his shoulder with ease.

''HEY! LET GO! RYUU!'' Nao shouted and punched her hands on his back, struggling.

Ryuya made no attempt to let go of the poor girl and Nao looked over at Ringo with pleading eyes.

''Not happening.'' He mouthed and Nao sighed in defeat.

''Can you at put me down?'' Nao asked and tapped Ryuya's head.

Without saying a word, Ryuya put Nao down on the ground.

''When did you start composing songs and writing lyrics?'' Ringo asked and Nao shrugged her shoulders.

''A hobby, I guess you call it.'' Nao answered.

''And you didn't tell us?'' Ryuya said and Nao nodded, ''Remember that my parents cut off my connection with you? But if even Ittoki Otoya knew it, I thought you guys would know it.'' Nao replied and linked her hands behind her head.

''Well, let's get going, shall we?'' Nao hummed and walk past Ringo and Ryuya.

Ringo and Ryuya had no clue on where they were going, their duty for today was done so they could do what ever they wanted, so they kept following Nao, out of the building and walked behind her. Though they had no clue on where the mint greened hair girl were going.

Ringo and Ryuya blinked by the sight in front of them, weren't this a famous company.

They glanced over at Nao who was already walking up the stairs.

''H-Hey, Nao! Wait up!'' Ringo said, trying to grab her, but when she walked in front of the guard...

''Welcome back, Lady Nao.'' The guard said, and that left Ringo and Ryuya speechless and rooted to the spot.

''And who are they?'' The guard asked, looking at Ringo and Ryuya.

''Friends, let them in.'' Nao said and the guard nodded before Nao turned towards Ringo and Ryuya and gestured them to follow her.

Ringo and Ryuya hesitantly walked behind Nao as all of them walked down the corridor.

''Wait here.'' Nao ordered and pointed at a resting place and walked off.

''Where is she going?'' Ryuya asked and Ringo shrugged his shoulders while looking around.

''Why would she go here though? Isn't this a famous company in Japan?'' Ringo asked and Ryuya nodded.

Minutes later, Nao came back to the duo. She didn't really do anything, but what startled them was that she was wearing a dress, she was wearing girl clothes!

''...'' Ringo and Ryuya had really never seen Nao dress as a girl when they met her, so they could only stare at her as she put on some high heels.

''Why are you staring at me like that?'' She asked as she got up from the couch.

''Why are you wearing that?'' Ringo asked and Nao sighed.

''I can wear girl clothes, you know? It's just I never do it unless I'm meeting my parents.'' Nao respoded and looked at the time on her phone.

''Why are you meeting your parents in this place?'' Ryuya asked and Nao rolled her eyes.

''I guess you didn't read the company's name, right? Shimizu. My parents own the company you're in right now.'' Nao explained and Ringo and Ryuya's eyes went wide in surprise.

''Y-You're kidding, right?'' Ringo asked and Nao shooked her head.

''Nope.'' Nao stated and walked off.

_(And here I thought she was a normal girl like before!)_

* * *

**I feel like I'm not writing that much for the chapters O.O**

**But hey, I made Nao a daughter someone famous! (I think)**

**I never really did something like that, but yeah! Nao is like Ren and Masato :3**

**~ AwakenedSecrets**


End file.
